jp_ultimate_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
JP Ultimate Alliance 3
JP Ultimate Alliance 3 is a 2019 TV movie and the third movie of the JP Ultimate Alliance Saga. Synopsis After defeating the Legion of Evil, the Alliance face a new unexpected threat: video-games characters, who were brought to Earth-0 by a mysterious villain. Now, accompanied by new allies like the Doom Patrol, Shazam and even the mysterious Samantha, the team must save Earth-0 and figure out who was the responsable for this videogame madness. Cast Returning *JP as JP *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon (voice) *Candice Patton as Iris West *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Burgess Abernethy as Zane Bennett *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Stephen Lunsford as Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo Sertori *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo "Francis" Dooley *Matt Mullins as Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Cariba Heine as Rikki Chadwick *Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Angus McLaren as Lewis McCartney *Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester *Misha Collins as Castiel *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Ryan Potter as Gar Logan/Beastboy *Taegan Croft as Rachel Roth/Raven *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw *Anna Diop as Kory Anders/Koriand'r/Starfire *Jesse Rath as Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 *Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove *Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Cress Williams as Black Lightning *Rose McIver as Liv Moore *TBA as Old Lace New *Ben Schwartz as Sonic (voice) *Conor Leslie as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Matt Bomer as Larry Trainor/Negative Man (voice) **Matthew Zuk as Larry Trainor/Negative Man (physical) *Mike Moh as Ryu *Joe Taslim as Sub-Zero *Ian Anthony Dale as Scorpion *April Bowlby as Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman *James Marsden as Tom Wachowski *Jim Carrey as Dr. Robotnik *Joaquin Pheonix as Arthur Fleck/Joker *Asher Angel as Billy Batson **Zachary Levi as Shazam Avatar *Eric Ladin as Cole MacGrath *Alicia Vikander as Lara Croft *Brendan Fraser as Cliff Steele/Robotman (voice) **Riley Shanahan as Cliff Steele/Robotman (physical) *Jason Liles as George *Aaron Paul as Tobey Marshall *Imogen Poots as Julia Maddon *David Hayter as Solid Snake *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman *Timothy Dalton as Dr. Niles Caulder/Chief *Milla Jovovich as Alice *Joey Ansah as Akuma *Diane Guerrero as Crazy Jane *Lee Majdoub as Agent Stone *Joivan Wade as Victor Stone/Cyborg *TBA as Ralph *Scott Mescudi as Benny *TBA as Lizzie *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Jake Gylenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Alan Tudyk as Eric Morden/Mr. Nobody *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool and Pikachu (voice) *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Rami Malek as Finn *Justice Smith as Tim Goodman *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung *Malcolm Goodwin as Detective Clive Babineaux *Jon Foo as Jin Kazama *Rupert Friend as Agent 47 *James Remar as Peter Gambi *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *Bailee Madison as Samantha Peyton *Francisco Arraiol as Francisco "Kiko" Freire *Samantha Jo as Kitana *Christopher Lambert as Raiden *Robin Shou as Liu Kang *Clark Gregg as Sarge *Brooke Williams as Snowflake *Winston James Francis as Jaco *Matt O'Leary as Pax *Brandon White as Kratos *Christian Howard as Ken Masters *Michael Rogers as Quan Chi *China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce/Lightning *Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce/Thunder *Nicole Maines as Nia Nal/Dreamer *Michelle Lee as Mileena *TBA as Sackboy *Tom Woodruff Jr. as Goro *Jessica Nigri as Juliet Starling *Samantha Win as Chun-Li *Pablo Schreiber as Master Chief *Roberto Campanella as Pyramid Head *J.S. Gilbert as Sweet Tooth *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Link *Derek Mears as Baraka *Daniel Southworth as Kenshi *Kelly Overton as Christie Monteiro *TBA as Pac-Man *Jaeden Martell as Mega-Man *Carolina Loureiro as Sara Reis *Rina Hoshino and Kotaro Watanabe as Mewtwo (voice) *Josh Lawson as Kano *Casper Van Dien as Johnny Cage *TBA as Charizard *Kellan Lutz as Terry Bogard *TBA as Duck Hunt Duo Locations *Ryme City Mentioned *Davis Peyton *Donna Peyton *Hailey Peyton Rating *PG-13 (Innapropriate language). Release date *December 12th, 2019. Category:Movies